Meitantei Shinobi
by King of the Fallen
Summary: Up For Adoption.
1. Chapter 1

Meitantei Shinobi

I do **NOT** own Case Closed/Detective Conan or Naruto, if I did than I would be a veritable god.

Key: "Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

'**Kyuubi Thinking'**

"_Radio"_

* * *

Chapter 1: Transfer from Hate to Love

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki a boy of only 7 years old lay bloody in the streets as a crowd of villagers jeered at him to die. One may ask why he was not helped, and instead beaten. He didn't know but all the adults did, for Naruto was the Kyuubi no Jinchuuriki. He laid and hoped to Kami that his pain would end. He only had two people in the entire village that cared for him, the hokage and his Aniki.

Unfortunately his Aniki was forced to go on a mission that took him out of the village so he couldn't protect Naruto. His name was, Raiden Norio, and he cared deeply for his otouto. Deeply enough to slaughter anybody that even looked at him wrong.

Naruto however couldn't think of that at this point. All that ran through his mind was the intense pain.

* * *

(With the hokage)

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat in his office as a man who appeared to be roughly 17 – 19 years old entered with a sour look on his face. He never liked leaving the village for extended periods of time, because he never liked being away from Naruto for so long. He stood at an impressive 6'5" with steel grey eyes. His form was thin but muscular, with every muscle highly defined. He had a moustache and chinstrap goatee, with short cropped hair. A single scar was visible on his forehead, pale yet aged. He wore a simple attire of black pants with a black muscle shirt and a black trench coat. On his feet was a pair of black combat boots instead of the usual zori. On his hands were black fingerless gloves, and his right ring finger had a ring. The ring was silver in color and looked very old. It had a stone in the center that looked like dried blood, and a clan symbol was engraved into it. The symbol was a demon with bat wings grasping a bolt of lightning in one hand and a gust of wind in the other. On his back was a massive scythe made of what looked to be spinal columns with an obsidian blade. Carved into the handle were various runes that were meant for all sorts of purposes.

"Ah Raiden, how was the mission" asked Sarutobi.

"The supporters of war in Iwa are mostly dead, and everybody that knew of Narutos true heritage are dead. The bastards in Kumo are also dead, so the Hyuuga are safe for now. Hizashis body is in this scroll, as are several heads from various mercenaries that wanted a few clans from Konoha" said Raiden without a single change in his demeanor.

"I take it you ran into no other trouble" asked Sarutobi.

"Just a single confrontation with the current raikage and his brother the Hachibi no Jinchuuriki. I got away, but the bastards gave me a few broken ribs for my troubles" said Raiden cringing as he rubbed his right side.

"They didn't find your affiliation did they" asked Sarutobi.

"No, and anybody that did was silenced" answered Raiden.

"Good, that is why you were chosen as my eliminator. Well that and your loyalty" said Sarutobi.

"Yeah yeah, now I have to get to Naruto. Kami probably knows how he needs me at home" said Raiden as he leapt out through the window.

* * *

(With Hinata)

Young Hinata Hyuuga stood in front of her father, head down, and tears streaming down her face as he yelled at her for literally the 100th time that day. It never mattered how hard she tried, or how often she worked it was never enough. She spared against her five year old sister, and lost again. She spared against her cousin and was completely humiliated within five minutes. Now she just stood there taking all that her father yelled at her.

"YOU WEAK WORTHLESS PATHETIC LITTLE WHORE. YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT. YOU CAN'T EVEN ACT LIKE A HYUUGA. YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO OUR FAMILY AND SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN. I AM SIMPLY ASTOUNDED THAT YOU TURNED OUT TO BE SO USELESS WHEN YOU WERE BROUGHT FORTH FROM TWO OF THE GREATEST HYUUGA OF THIS CENTURY" he yelled and raged making her feel lower and lower.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. It was a mistake to even open her mouth.

"SORRY? YOU'RE SORRY? YOU STUPID LITTLE SHIT. I DON'T WANT YOUR APOLOGISE I WANT YOU TO GO DIE" he yelled and struck her. She fell to her side, and clutched her cheek tears streaming down in greater flow. Before she could get struck again she fled. She ran straight out the doors and into the village beyond.

* * *

(With Tenten)

"Hey you stupid tomboy, where is your little boyfriend" sneered one of the boys in the orphanage.

"Shut up he isn't my boyfriend, he's just a friend" retorted Tenten angrily.

"So true, why would he even want a weak little tomboy as you" said another boy.

"I'm not weak! Just leave me alone" she said as she began storming off.

"Oh the wannabe kunoichi is running away. Guess she won't need this" said a boy to her right as he stole her kunai pouch. They were only practice kunai, but they were also the only ones she had.

"Hey give those back" she yelled her anger rising.

"Or what" asked the first boy. Tenten didn't answer but to lunge at him. Unfortunately for her it was at that exact moment that the matron of the orphanage came into the room.

"What's all the raucous about" she said angrily.

"Tenten was attacking us" said the second boy before Tenten could respond.

"Well is that so. Tenten come with me" said the matron angrily. Tenten followed with her head down. She knew what was next and it just increased her anger at the boys.

"Look I'm not in the mood for a lecture so just leave me alone" she said as she stormed past the matron and out the front door.

"I don't care what you're in the mood for young lady. You can't go around attacking people, it just isn't…HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING" yelled the matron as Tenten didn't stop.

"Away from you and that shitty orphanage. You all do a piss poor job of running it and I'm never coming back. You just lock that door behind me, because you'll never see me again. You always side with the bullies anyways and punish me instead" responded Tenten as she ran off.

"Stupid girl, she'll die before the month is up. Oh well it's her own fault anyways" said the matron to herself as she shut and locked the doors.

* * *

(In an unknown location)

Crimson red eyes leaked tears as they watched four different people at once. Naruto, Raiden, Hinata, and Tenten, every one of them suffers in one way or another, and all of them deserve a break to find someone who loved them. Sure Naruto and Raiden had each other, but they needed more, they needed a woman's touch. Hinata and Tenten on the other hand needed love period.

"Oh adelfos, I really screwed up this time. I wish I had never met Madra, because of him your only son is hated and scorned. His only family is a surrogate brother that is treated just as bad, an orphan is treated like she doesn't even deserve the food she is given, and the head of the Hyuuga clan has lost his way and turned into a child abusing power hungry bastard. You were the glue that kept our team together, Minato, and I was the fool that got us torn apart. I have to fix this mess, but how" said the being within a huge golden cage, that was held together by a single offuda with the Kanji for seal. It was the Kyuubi no Kitsune, or also known as Akio Jun, best friend and long time partner of the yondaime hokage Minato Namikaze. He at one point was trying to blend in with the human race to avoid confrontation, but he still thirsted for battle. So he sealed off most of his power and joined Konoha as a shinobi so he could find that battle, yet still appear human. He made friends and enemies, but best of all, he found a brother figure. He and Minato became closer as time went on and soon they became like brothers. Akio only thought it proper to call him 'big brother' since Minato seemed to act like a big brother.

Everything was fine, until one day he met Madra Uchiha. He was on his way to congratulate Minato and his wife Kushina on their first child. It was also so he could meet his godson. Unfortunately fate had different ideas for him, as Madra cornered him and forced him into a Genjutsu that put him into a blind and uncontrollable rage. He stormed towards the village tearing up everything in his path. When he regained himself, he was already sealed in Naruto, watching everything from within him.

"I'll think of some way kid, just hang on" said Akio who started to brainstorm.

* * *

(With Naruto)

"FINALLY THE DEMON SHALL DIE" shouted a random chunin as he raised a kunai to the cheers of the mob.

"DIE YOU PIG FUCKERS" yelled Raiden as he fell from the sky his scythe flashing a black death. Six villagers died being in various states of dismemberment The look on his face could probably have killed any small animal that crossed his path, as he held the scythe in a ready position with the blade pointed to the sky. He kept a highly trained eye out for any threats.

"Oh Kami sama, Naruto kun" said a voice from the crowd as a little girl rushed forward. The villagers tried to stop her but were too slow.

"Quickly get lord Hyuuga, tell him his daughter is in danger from the demon" said a random villager. Said villager soon found himself without a head. Someone was already going to fetch Hiashi though.

"Naruto kun, what happened" asked another voice from the crowed as another girl rushed forward to help the first give first aid to Naruto.

"Who are you girls" asked Raiden as he glanced from them to the crowed and back.

"My name is Hinata" said the girl with dark blue hair.

"I'm Tenten" said the girl with twin buns in her hair.

"Why are you helping us" asked Raiden as he turned his full attention to the crowd.

"Naruto kun was always so kind to me. He helped me when I got lost and then he carried me home when I twisted my ankle, and then he kissed my scraped knee better. He was the only person aside from my mother who was ever kind to me" said Hinata with a deep blush. Raiden smirked and put this info in the 'big brother tease relentlessly about' file.

"And you" he asked indicating Tenten.

"He encouraged me for the longest time. When he was still in the orphanage he would give me extra food and keep the bullies away from me. Before I met him, I was a whiney little baby, but then after being his friend for even just a month he taught me to stand up for myself. He made me want to become a kunoichi, and he even gave me my first kunai and shuriken set to practice with" said Tenten with a blush that was as deep as Hinatas'. His smirk just got bigger as he put the new info in just like the last.

"So why are the two of you out here at a time like this" he asked, hearing the crowed hush to hear the answer themselves, bloody bastards.

"I ran away from home…because my father can't stand me" said Hinata with a few tears.

"The orphanage treats me lower than shit. The other kids start something and I always get blamed for it. The matron kicks me out for days on end, and nothing is my fault. I…just left" said Tenten morosely. Raiden stood there a scowl on his face. It pissed him off that people could be so callous about these things.

"Than you two can come with us. I'll take care of both of you" he said making them both go wide eyed in surprise and happiness.

"THANK YOU" they both yelled as they glomped his legs. He just smiled and picked up Naruto. The second he did however he found he couldn't move.

**"You fools have defiled the son of my brother for the LAST TIME"** said a deep demonic voice resonating from within Narutos navel. Raiden became wide eyed at the voice and fought even harder to regain movement, earning a simple twitch of his right arm. It was a testament to his true power, for even a kage would have been unable to move with what was happening.

"What do you want" asked Raiden through gritted teeth.

**"You, I have watched all three of you suffer. All because of my foolishness. Now Minatos only child is being tortured until he can't even walk. You are treated just the same, with all the scorn and hatred. And the two young ones on your legs are without a family or even someone to care for them. It's high time I made due on my promise to Minato all those years ago. May you live a happy life, and never have to see these bastards again. Good bye, Naruto Namikaze, Raiden Norio, Hinata Hyuuga, and Tenten Anastasii** (AN: I gave her a completely original last name. It's Russian and means spirit resurrection (I don't care if it doesn't fit it's a badass name))**"** said the voice. Just as it finished a giant vortex opened up above the four mentioned and sucked them in. Hinata and Tenten screamed in fear just before all four blacked out.

* * *

(Other side of the vortex)

It is night time in the city of Beika Japan. The stars are just making their appearance in the sky before the city lights drown them out. It's time for the changing of shifts in the police department, but for one detective it will turn out to be so much more.

Detective Saimone sat in her police car with a Styrofoam cup filled with coffee in her hands. She was just about to start it up to head home when something crashed into the hood with a loud bang. She quickly rushed out to inspect what happened, but was mortified beyond belief at the sight of a seven year old blond boy laying there looking brutalized. One of his arms was set to a weird angle that she was sure hurt like hell, and that said nothing of the multitude of cuts and bruises on his body.

"OH SWEET KAMI SAMA! INSPECTOR MEGUIRE WE NEED AN AMBULANCE NOW!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled as she took her jacket off and used it to bandage some of his more severe cuts. Meguire came running down to see what all the fuss was about, until he saw the boy. He turned green but rushed to get him an ambulance.

"Come on kid, don't die on me. You can pull through it I know you can" she whispered to the boy as she kept bandaging what most would have considered a lost cause. Hell even she knew that his chances were less than .00000000001% of him surviving, and even if he did, he would be a vegetable for the rest of his life. But on she worked until she heard the sound of the ambulance. When the EMTs arrived she assisted them where she could and then watched them haul the boy away.

"Come on Saimone, we can meet him at the hospital" said Meguire kindly as he put a friendly hand on her shoulder. She nodded and followed him to his car where he sped to the hospital with the siren blaring. He knew that seeing the kid in the state he was in had probably put her into a state of shock, thankfully delayed because of her need to help him in any small way she possibly could. She had always had a soft spot for kids, which was why she liked spending time with the detective boys, especially Conan whom he knew she trusted explicitly. That was not an easy feat, Meguire knew it for a fact as it took him over a year to earn it himself.

In the five years he had worked with her she had never once looked even startled, but now she looked as if she was terrified out of her mind.

"The kid will pull through it" he said as a means of comfort.

"How do you know" she asked in a timid voice that didn't sound at all like her.

"I saw the damage to your car. Add on all those injuries that he must have gotten before hand and if that didn't kill him, I doubt anything will" said Meguire as he pulled in. They raced to the front desk.

"What room is a little blond boy in. He would be about seven years old, and was heavily injured. He should be about 3'4" and looked to be only 55lbs" asked Saimone hurriedly to the clerk.

"Well let me check…he is in room 445 on the fifth floor" said the clerk. Before she could say more Saimone and Meguire rushed to the elevator.

They found the room without much hassle and burst in to find the boy sleeping peacefully. Three doctors were slumped against the wall sweating slightly and panting with fatigue. But you could tell they were happy.

"What's the verdict" asked Meguire.

"He will be perfectly fine. There won't even be any mental problems in the future" said the head doctor.

"Thank Kami sama" said Saimone with a single tear running down her cheek.

"I'm afraid I'll have to ask you two to leave though. The patient needs rest now" said another doctor only to be cut off by Meguire.

"Oh no, Saimone will stay. This boy is part of a crime, two actually" said Meguire.

"What" asked the third doctor.

"He is obviously the victim of child abuse, but also attempted murder. Detective Saimone here is one of our best homicide detectives so she will stay, and I'm going to call Richard Moore to help us with this one" said Meguire as Saimone took a seat.

* * *

(Moore Detective Agency)

RING…RING…RING. Was the sound that Richard Moore hated, mostly because it never brought him work. However he picked it up just to stop the annoying ring.

"Moore detective agency" he said in an almost dead voice.

"Ah Richard just the man I was hoping to reach. Listen we have an emergency at the hospital, get over here immediately. We may need the Sleeping Sleuth" said Meguire over the phone using the nickname that Richard knew meant trouble. It was given to him because he always seemed to be sleeping when he solved a case (AN: Avid fans of this anime/manga know exactly why that is). Before he could even respond Meguire hung up, letting him know this was even more serious than he originally thought.

"RACHEL GRAB CONAN WE HAVE TO GO NOW" he yelled. Barely a second later a beautiful girl with long brunette hair came running with a seven year old kid under her arm.

"What is it dad" she asked concerned by the urgent tone of her father's voice.

"We're going to the hospital now, Meguire needs us" was all he said as he herded them into his car (AN: If you haven't guessed I'm going to make Richard much more serious in this fic. I always liked his character, but hated the attitude).

* * *

(Hospital 15 minutes later)

Saimone sat in the chair beside the bed, slowly stroking the hair of the boy, amazed at his rapid rate of recovery. While he was still battered, bruised, and broken the fact that he was even alive was amazing. Now neural scans showed that his brain activity hasn't suffered in the least and has in fact even improved. It made no sense to her, but it was almost as if some higher power wanted him to recover. She pushed that thought away for now and focused on the child who seemed to be for a lack of a better word confounding. She had absolutely no idea how he even fell, because there were no buildings close enough for him to be thrown from. It escaped her as to even _why_ someone would want to kill a child.

Just as her musings were about to drive her insane the door burst open to reveal Richard with Rachel and Conan in tow. However the sound also had the effect of waking the child, however impossible it may seem. His eyes shot open and the second he saw them he started screaming incoherently. He forced his body to move, which made the covers fall off revealing to Richard, Rachel, and Conan the extent of his injuries.

Rachel cried, just cried silently for the pain she knew he must have been feeling. Conan turned a nasty shade of green and ran to the nearest waste basket to empty the contents of his stomach. Richard just regretted bringing Rachel and Conan, because he was sure this was going to give them both nightmares for a long time.

"What happened to him" asked Richard.

"We don't know, and that's why both you and Saimone are going to find out" said Meguire from behind him.

"Yes but first we need to calm him down" said Richard. Saimone heard him and made a decision. She slowly walked towards the boy in a calm nonthreatening manner. It did nothing to the boy except made him struggle to move that much more.

"Shhh shhh. I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you, please believe me. Please just trust us and I swear nothing like this will ever happen again" she said when she reached him. Her words didn't seem to have an effect, but the tone of her voice did. He calmed if only enough to listen.

"Ok, see I'm not going to hurt you. Now let's get you back onto the bed to rest…nice and easy" she continued as she gingerly picked him up and placed him back on the bed.

"Who are you" he asked in a small voice.

"My name is Saimone, this is Richard Moore, his daughter Rachel, their friend Conan Edogawa, and behind them is Joseph Meguire. Can you tell us your name sweetie" she asked in a calm friendly voice, much like that of a mother.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki" he replied cringing as if expecting to be punished for his name.

"What's wrong" asked Richard kindly.

"Most of the time when I tell people my name they hurt me" he said.

"Who hurts you" asked Saimone hiding her anger.

"Everybody but, the old man, my Aniki, and two girls I know" replied Naruto.

"Naruto, do you remember what happened to you" asked Richard with a frown.

"Well I remember walking outside to this really great ramen stand my Aniki showed me. But on the way the villagers started chasing me as usual. I don't remember much after that. In fact the last thing I remember hearing was a voice yelling 'You have defiled the son of my brother for the LAST time'. Anything after or before that is a blank" said Naruto startling them.

"Rachel, Conan you two keep Naruto company. Detective Saimone and I need to speak with the doctors about a few things like a release date" said Richard as they left the room.

* * *

(With the doctors and detectives)

"The list of his injuries consist of, 357 abrasions all along his body, 174 contusions also all along the bodies, 51 different broken bones, including all the ribs on his right side, his left humorous, the radius and ulna on his right arm, three fingers on his left hand, both his ankles, his right thumb, several fractures around the skull, his right scapula, and both his femurs" said the doctor with the charts.

"How can people be so cruel? How can they hurt such an innocent child like this? And somebody tell me why this is the first time I have ever heard of it" asked Saimone shaking with rage.

"I don't know, but if I ever find these bastards I swear I will kill them myself" said Richard as he smoked TWO cigarettes at the same time.

"What about his parents? Where the hell are they" asked Saimone.

"His name isn't even registered, I don't think he's from around here" said the second doctor.

"He needs a family I'll…" started Richard only to be cut off by Saimone.

"Than I'll adopt him" she said suddenly. Everyone stopped and stared at her as if she had grown a second head. Nobody expected the legendary 'Silver Witch' of the police force to even consider adopting a child.

"Are you 100% sure Saimone. Raising a kid is going to be really tough on you with the kind of job you have" said Meguire warningly.

"Yes I know, but I'll just do what Richard always does with Conan. Besides he may even be able to help like Conan does" she said with a small smile.

"You know she does have a point there. I gave the kid a few IQ tests and told him they were games. The level he can comprehend things at is extraordinary. I would even venture to say his IQ is higher than that of Jimmy Kudos" he said stunning everyone into silence.

"Ok despite the not so surprising knowledge of Conan's intelligence, can I get the papers to adopt Naruto" said Saimone.

"Here they are ma'am, just sign here, here, and here" said the third doctor after getting the papers.

* * *

(Back with Naruto)

Saimone entered the room with a huge grin on her face.

"Naruto, have you ever wanted a mother" she asked.

"Yes, more than anything" he replied sadly.

"Well your wish has just been granted" she said happily.

"Wha-what do you mean" he asked confused.

"I adopted you" she said.

* * *

Hello, thymistacles here. Agurra of the Darkness posted this challenge and it intrigued me to the point of insanity. He pointed out the fact that there were no crossovers of these two manga and he desperately wanted to see one. So I took it upon myself to grant him this gift. I hope you like it, and also enjoy the twists and turns that shall come from it. Please review or flame I don't care which, ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

TEMP HIATUS. I have decided to take a small break from all of my fictions and reread my older ones to make corrections to them. I intend a massive overhaul to the older chapters and will update them after I have finished.


	3. Notice

There comes a time in every man's life where they must admit that they are unable to continue on. It is with the deepest regret, that I have come to this time. I have found that I am unable to continue writing all of my stories, and as such I must end some of them. But fear not my faithful readers, for I am not without a plan. Simply because I have lost my muse does not mean the stories will remain unfinished. As such the following stories have been put up for adoption: A Promise Kept, Naruto: Succubi King, The Rose of Metal, The Dragon and the Horse, Meitantei Shinobi, and Bloody Love.

If anyone wants to adopt the mentioned stories please PM me and I'll give you the rights (first come first serve).


End file.
